Yamiyume's story
by YamiyumeMonster
Summary: A story about me and Yamiyume =D
1. Default Chapter

One day on mystery Island a boy named daniel was walking about in the park near the center of the island, Daniel was a rather secretive person and a little shy, he had brown hair, brown eyes and short hair.  
  
It had been a fairly nice day, the sun was shining and the azure colored sky was cloud free. He was ready to go home after spending the day at the park with all the commotion, he was quite worn to say the least, he strolled along the little path leading nearer and nearer towards the beach of the east coast on the Island. He saw a nice little stand of Acara's selling smoothies near one of the beach house right near the dunes, "why not stop and grabone for the road?" he thought to himself, he walked over to the stand and a speckled acara asked him "How may I help you? would you like to try today's speci..." before she could complete her sentence he spotted in the distance a little baby Flotsam strayed on the beach being bullied by two rather large moehogs. "Stoppit!" he yelled angrily at them. He rushed over and picked up the little blue flotsam and swept her to safety.  
  
He quickly rushed her to a local hospital that wasn't far by. "What's wrong?" the nurse Aisha asked? I found this little flotsam on the beach strayed. "Oh dear, we better have a check-up on this one." she said gently. They put her on a cot and wheeled her into a small room where they put her on an examining table.  
  
The little Flotsam had been in the room for a little over 30 minutes when Daniel was getting a little nervous, then he saw the door opening, the little blue flotsam scooted out with a cast on it's left flipper. "A broken arm is all, nothing serious." the Relieved Aisha said. "This little pet doesn't seem to have a home would you care to keep her until she's healed? It will be around 3 weeks before she can use it. "Yes, I don't have any pets yet, I'd love to have her =D" he Said Smiling.  
  
The day was getting late so they decided they would travel home, Daniel and the little flotsam walked on the path home in the sunset without the slightest idea what was in store for them next...... 


	2. Chapter 2

"What is your name little flotsam?" Daniel asked. "y...yami..yume" she said a little scared, "I'm not going to hurt you, yamiyume." he replied. "o..ok" she said. "We have to take the bus to my hou...uh oh" Daniel Exclaimed. "I can't find my bus pass!" He said smitten with worry. "We may have to go through the Island forest..." he said a little scared. He had never been there and neither had Yamiyume, and it was getting late so they hurried towards them. "I...I don't want to I'm scared!" a frightened Yamiyume said. "But we have to Yamiyume!" He replied.  
  
Nevertheless they crept slowly into the forest, being very cautious. It was almost night time and the shadows of the large trees eerily cast upon the forest floor. "What was that???" Yamiyume said as they heard something in a near bush... "Ahh!" They both said as the bush rattled uncontrolaby. All of the sudden a little korbat flew out. They were very relieved.  
  
The forest seemed as if it would never end, they had been going through it for nearly an Hour, it was 8 O'clock and it was very dark now, no light could get through the Canopy of the trees especially at this hour. They Could hardly see anything but they kept on. They Began to see a little glimmer of light ahead, the quickly scurried along and got near it. "Yay we've found our way through!" Yamiyume said in relief.  
  
They had made it through the forest and the house was only a little ways away, they both were anxious to get home, even if Yamiyume had never been there before...  
  
They both could see the house so they ran as fast as they could as they were very tired. They knocked on the door a few times... "Hello???" Daniels annoying brother Jake answered. He looks a little like Daniel but alot chubbier. They walked in and sat down on the couch while Daniel explained how he got Yamiyume. As he was explaining his mother walked in. "Oh my god get that thing of the new furniture!" she said in surprise. "Oh she's just a baby momma let her stay." he replied. "Well...you'e gonna have to take care of her then!" She said while walking back to the kitchen...  
  
"Grr!!!!! Grrr!!!!" Growled Jakes Starry poogle as it strutted into the room, She always thought she was better than other pets as she had been pampered Since Jake got her..."Hey don't growl at my pet" Daniel said to AishaQueen52 the poogle. "Oh god that thing's your pet?" Jake said looking a little jealous. "Um yes she is that dumb little dog thing is yours!"   
  
Then they heard a knock on the door and it was...  
  
To be continued 


End file.
